Crush (SVU)
Plot Kim Garnet is found brutally beaten after she sends out nude photos of herself via text message. Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler pay a visit to Kim's boyfriend, Steve Walker, but eventually learn that he is not the only recipient of the nude photos. But after Counselor Samantha Copeland demands that Benson arrest Kim for producing and distributing child pornography, Kim must face the possibility of life-long consequences when Judge Hilda Marsden hands down an unusually harsh sentence. When Oliva brings in Kathleen Stabler to try to convince Kim, Kim finally reveals her boyfriend did it. Mardsen, however, keeps her sentence as she gets a commission on everyone she sends to one particular facility. Finally, Mardsen is brought to justice for her own criminal acts by Stabler, Huang, Copeland (who switches sides out of conscience), the defense attorney and Kim's friend Ethan who was one of the suspects but was innocent. Another judge overturns Kim's conviction and even wipes her record clean like it never happened so she can start anew. Marsden gets arrested for false imprisonment, bribery, conspiracy to defraud the United States and other crimes she committed after an argument. Summary Episode summary Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch (credit only) * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Michaela McManus as A.D.A. Kim Greylek (credit only) * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Tamara Tunie as Dr. Melinda Warner (credit only) * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Noel Fisher as CSU Tech Dale Stuckey * Mike Doyle as CSU Tech Ryan O'Halloran * Allison Siko as Kathleen Stabler * Amir Arison as Dr. Manning * Alex Kingston as Attorney Miranda Pond Guest cast * Swoosie Kurtz as Judge Hilda Marsden * Carly Schroeder as Kim Garnet * Ezra Miller as Ethan Morse * Scott Bryce as Bill Garnet * Kellie Overbey as Mrs. Garnet * Alexander Nifong as Steve Walker * Geoffrey Cantor as Ed Mangini * Bill Winkler as Mark Walker * Melinda McGraw as Counselor Samantha Copeland * Conrad Woolfe as Rick Edwards * Jennifer Regan as Janice Morse * Kelly Kunkel as Daniela * Nick Giangiulio as Mort * Brian Rogalski as Little Pete * Jimmy Alotta as Boy #1 * Shadoe Alan Brandt as Boy #2 * Steven Kane as Boy #3 * Shannon Fiedler as Girl #1 * Gabrielle Senn as Girl #2 * Kaitlyn Davis as Girl #3 * Ariel Meislin as Girl #4 Quotes Olivia Benson: What are you waiting for? Spring us. Donald Cragen: After I`m done savouring the moment. Defense Attorney: '''This is your boss? '''Olivia Benson: '''Yeah, he's very supportive. '''Marsden: '''Officer, take the respondent into custody. We're adjourned. (slams gavel) '''Stabler: The only one going into custody is you! Marsden: What the hell is this? Copeland: The end of the nightmare for hundreds of kids. Stabler: '''(To Marsden) Hilda Marsden; you are under arrest for bribery, defamatory conduct, and false imprisonment. '''Huang: '''Plus, federal charges of wire fraud, conspiracy to defraud the United States... '''Stabler: (as he slaps on the handcuffs) You have the right to remain silent Marsden: I know my rights. I'm a judge! Background information and notes * The episode is ripped from the headlines of a number of stories. Kim's abuse is based on the rap artists Chris Brown/Rhianna beating. The nude photos being leaked is based on the nude photos of actress Vanessa Hudgens that surfaced online in 2007. Judge Marsden's actions were based on Mark A. Ciavarella Jr. and Michael T. Conahan, two Pennsylvania judges who were found to have taken bribes to sentence teens charged with relatively minor offenses to lengthy stays at privately run youth detention centers. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes